The invention relates to a manually operated tool such as a hedge clipper or similar device.
A manually operated tool having a handle which is mounted in a receiver such that it is able to rotate is known from DE 40 21 277 C2. The throttle control is positioned on the rear handle such that the throttle cable leads from the handle through the rotating receiver. When the throttle cable requires servicing it is necessary to dismantle the receiver and the rear handle until the throttle cable is accessible.
The object of the invention is to create a manually operated tool of the generic type which can be serviced with minimum effort.